Garrosh Hellscream
Wojenny Lord Klanu Wojennej Pieśni Sha Dumy Zdrajca Hordy Wódz Hordy Nadzorca Ofensywy Wojennej Pieśni Lider Ekspedycji Hordy Syn Hellscream'a |Płeć = Mężczyzna |Rasa = Ork Mag'har |Poziom = ?? |Poziom bohatera = Elitarny |Klasa = Wojownik |Zdrowie = 451401792 |Reakcja = |Przynależność = Żelazna Horda Horda (27 ADP-29 ADP) Mag'har Ofensywa Wojennej Pieśni (dawniej) |Stanowisko = Wódz Wojenny (dawniej) Wojenny Lord Klanu Osobisty doradca Thralla (dawniej) Wódz Mag'har (dawniej) Pan Ostoi Wojennej Pieśni |Lokacja = Garadar Nagrand (dawniej) Dom Wojennej Pieśni Borealna Tundra (dawniej) Srebrzysty Turniej (dawniej) Lodowa Korona (dawniej) |Status = nie żyje możliwy do zabicia żyje |Rodzina = Golmash (dziadek) Grom (ojciec) Golka (matka) |Mentorzy = Wysoki Wódz Cliffwalker Thrall (dawniej) Varok Saurfang (dawniej) |Zwierzak = Malak (wilk) |Instancja = Oblężenie Orgrimmaru |Dubbing = Patrick Seitz }} Garrosh Hellscream 'to były Wódz Wojenny Hordy, wybrany przez Thralla jako swego następcę, do czasu aż został zastąpiony przez Vol'jina po Oblężeniu Orgrimmaru. Garrosh dorastał w Draenorze w cieniu swego ojca, wielkiego wojownika Grommasha Hellscreama. Jako wódz klanu Wojennej Pieśni Grom był pierwszym orkiem, który wypił krew Mannorotha, podporządkowując się woli Płonącego Legionu. Jakiś czas wcześniej Garrosh wraz z licznymi innymi orkami zachorował na czerwoną ospę i został poddany kwarantannie, co pozwoliło mu uniknąć demonicznego spaczenia. Młody Garrosh przez lata żył z brzemieniem hańby za czyny swego ojca, do czasu aż spotkał Thralla, który opowiedział mu o heroicznym odkupieniu win Groma. Wtedy Garrosh odkrył w sobie potencjał, by stać się silnym przywódcą, co pokazał przede wszystkim w Northrend, gdzie kierował operacjami Hordy w Borealnej Tundrze i zaskarbił sobie miłość swych żołnierzy. Bezkompromisowy i dumny Garrosh chciał przywrócić orkom ich utraconą chwałę, bez względu na koszty. Gdy wybuchła nowa wojna Przymierza z Hordą, żądza Garrosha zepsuła go do tego stopnia, że nie dbał już o metody osiągnięcia przez orków supremacji w Azeroth, z nim jako najwyższym przywódcą - posuwając się nawet do uwolnienia całej mocy serca zmarłego Starego Bóstwa, wskrzeszając je w Stawach Mocy, niszcząc tym samym uświęconą pandareńską Dolinę Wiecznych Kwiatów. Ostatecznie Garrosh stał się głównym wrogiem w łuku powieściowym ''World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria mówiącym o wojnie Przymierza z Hordą. Hellscream został pokonany i odarty z mocy, a później pojmany przez koalicję jego przeciwników. Oczekując w Pandarii na proces za zbrodnie wojenne, udaje mu się uciec przed wyrokiem. W World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor Garrosh powraca i jest jednym ze sprawców całego zamieszania, wraz z Kairozem. Cofa się w czasie i tworzy alternatywną czasoprzestrzeń. Jego zadaniem jest powstrzymanie orków przed wypiciem krwi Mannorotha i stworzenie Żelaznej Hordy przy użyciu współczesnej technologii. Z powodu tego zamieszania zainspiruje swego ojca, Grommasha, do zjednoczenia orczych klanów pod jednym sztandarem i pozostania Mag'har. Garrosh zamierza stworzyć pomost pomiędzy alternatywną i współczesną czasoprzestrzenią, by powrócić do Azeroth i wywrzeć na nim swoją zemstę. Biografia '''Dzieciństwo Garrosh jest synem Groma Hellscreama i urodził się w Draenorze. Nie wiele wiadomo o jego młodości, gdyż po raz pierwzy pojawia się on dopiero po Drugiej Wojnie. Wiadomo natomiast, że w przeciwieństwie do większości orków, nie wypił krwi Mannorotha. 'Beyond the Dark Portal' Podczas inwazji ludzi na Draenor, wielu spośród Mag'har - niesplugawionych orków zamieszkałych w Garadarze, fortecy w Nagrandzie - cierpiało z powodu czerwonej ospy. Garrosh był pośród nich. Kargath Bladefist odwiedził ich w Garadarze w poszukiwaniu wojowników, którzy mogliby go wesprzeć. Garrosh zapytał go o swego ojca i chciał ruszyć z nim do boju, jednak Kargath początkowo go zignorował, nazywając Mag'har słabeuszami, którzy nie są już orkami, którzy mogą przysłużyć się Hordzie jedynie poprzez swą śmierć. Później Garrosh zapytał Wielką Matkę Geyah o swego ojca, jednak odpowiedź, jaką uzyskał, wpędziła go w głęboką depresję. 'Wódz Mag'har' thumb|Garrosh Hellscream w Nagrandzie Garrosh stał się ważnym wodzem pośród Mag'har. Jego towarzyszem był Jorin Deadeye, syn dawnego wodza klanu Krwawiącego Widma, Kilrogga Deadeye. Gdy pierwszy raz spotykamy Garrosha, był on skryty, pesymistycznie nastawiony do życia, wręcz pogrążony w depresji. Bez wątpienia trapiło go zdrowie matriarchini jego klanu, Wielkiej Matki Geyah, która była chora. Garrosh wiedział, że gdy ona umrze, od niego będzie się oczekiwało poprowadzenia Mag'har, co bardzo go niepokoiło. Garrosh wierzy, że jego przeznaczeniem jest powtórzyć błędy swego ojca. Od początku jest wiadomo, że Garrosh wstydził się za swego ojca. Ostatnie wieści, jakie miał o ojcu dotyczyły wypicia przezeń krwi Mannorotha. Wszystko, co nastąpiło po tym wydarzeniu było Garroshowi nieznane. W rzeczywistości Garrosh nie wiedział o heroicznej śmierci ojca, dopóki Thrall nie przybył do Nagrandu, by opowiedzieć o tym wydarzeniu, co miało podnieść Garrosha na duchu. Wiedząc teraz, że jego ojciec przezwyciężył swą słabość do potęgi - Grom oddał swe życie za to, by wszyscy orkowie byli wolni - Garrosh odzyskał siłę i pewność siebie, wierząc, że już nie zawiedzie siebie ani swoich ludzi. 'Heart of War - przeszłość' [[Plik:GarroshHeartofWar.jpg|thumb|Garrosh Hellscream w Heart of War]] W opowieści Garrosh wspomina swoje pierwsze odwiedziny w Orgrimmarze. Jako że był pierwszym Mag'har, który postawił stopę w mieście, wielu obserwowało go z zainteresowaniem, a nawet strachem. Spotkał tam starego żołnierza, weterana Pierwszej Wojny, który służył pod jego ojcem. Opowiedział mu, że cieszy się widząc, że część orczego dziedzictwa przetrwała i że z chęcią by służył Garroshowi, gdyby tylko mógł. Powiedział też, że Garrosh na nowo obudzi w orkach dumę. Jednak nie wszyscy byli zadowoleni widząc potomka Groma. Kobieta imieniem Krenna nie popada w zachwyt przed jego potomkami, postrzegając Groma jako tego, który zapoczątkował klątwę krwi u jej ludu. Podobnie nie jest ona zachwycona Garroshem. Od Krenny młody Hellscream nauczył się trudnych realiów, z jakimi muszą mierzyć się orkowie. Bardzo trudno jest żyć w Durotarze. Jest to pustynia, uprawianie roli jest tu niemożliwe. Mimo że rynki są pełne różnych dóbr, bardzo mocno zależą od dostaw z dalekich miejsc. Las Cienista Dolina byłby odpowiedni dla potrzeb jego ludu, jednak Wódz Wojenny Thrall zakazał osiedlania się tam i wysyłania ekip drwali, które regularnie były napadane przez nocne elfy. W tym samym czasie ludzie z Północnej Strażnicy i krasnoludy z Bael Modan kwestionowały władzę orków nad Sawanną, a niedobitki sił Admirała Proudmoore'a z Kul Tiras osiadłe w Forcie Tiragarde bez skrępowania najeżdżały Brzytwowe Wzgórze. Te incydenty wywoływały w orkach pokroju Krenny gniew na przywódców narodu. Garrosh wściekł się na pozbawione szacunku słowa pod adresem Thralla i Groma i zagroził, że ją zaatakuje, jeśli nie wyzbędzie się zdradzieckiej postawy. Siostra Krenny, Gorgonna, przerwała im, zanim doszło do bójki. Krenna za namową siostry niechętnie odeszła, pozostawiając Gorgonnę, by ta przeprosiła za jej zachowanie. Wyjasniła Garroshowi, że jej siostra nie rozumie, że jej lud żyje w Durotarze, by odpokutować swoje winy z czasów Pierwszej Wojny. Garrosh był również niezadowolony z jej postawy, mówiąc, że orkowie zrobili to, co zrobili, by przetrwać i nawet jeśli potrzebują oni pokuty, to dlaczego dzieci orków, które nie miały nic do czynienia z wojną, muszą cierpieć za grzechy swych rodziców? Gorgonna wskazała na swoją zieloną skórę i wyjaśniła, że jej lud nosi znak dziedzictwa i że podporządkuje się każdej woli Wodza Wojennego. Powiedziała też, że on nie zrozumie tego, gdyż jest Mag'har, wolnym od tego brzemienia. Garrosh był zszokowany widząc nierozważne działanie Thralla. Zirytowały go słowa Krenny i im dłużej o nich myślał, tym większy gniew i niepokój w nim rosły. Garrosh nie rozumiał braku działania ze strony Thralla przeciw Przymierzu i Pladze; nie rozumiał tego, że orkowie muszą dzielić surowce i oddziały, by radzić sobie z problemami innych ras Hordy; nie rozumiał ,że Plaga zatruwa swoje zapasy żywności, by szerzyć śmierć, a Thrall nie decyduje się na wyzwolenie gniewu Hordy. Obudziła się w nim głęboka determinacja, by ochronić Orgrimmar i przywrócić orkom chwałę bez względu na koszt, nawet jeśli będzie musiał zmusić Thralla do uległości. 'Szczyt pokojowy w Theramore' Garrosh_Hellscream_comic.jpg|Garrosh na kartach komiksu Garrosh_comic.jpg|Garrosh na szczycie pokojowym w Threamore Thrall zabrał ze sobą Garrosha Hellscreama z powrotem do Azeroth, by ten został jego doradcą. Później mistrz gladiatorów Rehgar Earthfury również został jednym z doradców Thralla. Rehgar i Garrosh wciąż się spierali: podczas gdy Garrosh chciał zniszczyć ludzi i zapanować nad Azeroth, Rehgar chciał utrzymać pakt o nieagresji z ludźmi. Gdy Thrall zdecydował się udać na nowe spotkanie z królem ludzi Varianem, zabrał ze sobą swych dwóch doradców oraz kilkoro Kor'kron. Rehgar sugerował Thrallowi nie zabierać ze sobą Garrosha, jednak Wódz Wojenny sądził, że może to być dobra okazja, by Garrosh przemyślał swoje nastawienie wobec ludzi. Garrosh wraz z Thrallem udali się na zeppelinie do Theramore, gdzie miała miejsce pokojowa dyskusja. Początkowo rozmawiano o przeszłości, a później tematem stały się problemy surowcowe, takie jak wojna Hordy z nocnymi elfami o drewno, więc Varian zaoferował Thrallowi drewno, na co Wódz Wojenny zaoferował miedź i egzotyczne futra. Varian musiał szybko opuścić spotkanie z powodu wieści o tym, że Plaga nieustannie nęka mieszkańców Goldshire i Southshore. Gdy wyruszał z Theramore, klan Młota Półmroku zaatakował miasto. Po zauważeniu Garony, Varian myślał, że Thrall wysłał ją, by zamordowała go tak, jak Rada Cienia zamordowała jego ojca. W trakcie walki straty Młota Półmroku zaczęły rosnąć. Wtedy pojawił się Med'an, który próbował ochronić swoją matkę, a, gdy to zobaczyli, członkowie Młota Półmroku odwrócili uwagę walczących, by porwać Med'ana, zostawiając Garonę na pewną śmierć. Garrosh winił Przymierze za ten atak, podczas gdy Varian winił Hordę, głównie Garrosha. 'Rada Wojenna' thumb|Garrosh Hellscream w Northrend Garrosh udał się do Orgrimmaru, by spotkać się z Thrallem, Sylvanas Windrunner, Wysokim Nadzorcą Saurfangiem, Wielkim Aptekarzem Putressem oraz Rehgarem Earthfury, by omówić problem Plagi. Garrosh chciał natychmiast zebrać armie Hordy i wyruszyć do Northrend, by tam walczyć z Plagą. Thrall, po zasięgnięciu rady Saurfanga i duchów, skłonił się ku ostrożniejszemu postępowaniu: wysłaniu oddziału zwiadowczego na mroźny kontynent przez wysłaniem tam wojsk, jak również spotkaniu z Jainą Proudmoore, by dowiedzieć się, co wobec Króla Lisza planuje Przymierze. Garrosh uważał, że konszachty z Przymierzem sprowadzą na Hordę niebezpieczeństwo i chciał zabrać armie i samodzielnie pomaszerować do Northrend, by zmiażdżyć Plagę - co miało być preludium do przejęcia władzy w całym Azeroth. Thrall, zirytowany lekkomyślnością Garrosha i kwestionowaniem przez niego własnego autorytetu odparł, że ludzie nie są zagrożeniem i że nie okaże braku dostrzeżenia powagi sytuacji ruszając ślepo na nieumarłych. Thrall sprowokował Garrosha do wyzwania go na pojedynek mówiąc, że nie będzie popełniał błędów jego ojca, Groma. Wściekły Garrosh wyzwał Thralla na pojedynek w Pierścieniu Chwały, by rozwiązać spór. Orkowie walczyli ze sobą przez pewien czas, aż wreszcie Garrosh zaczął brać górę nad przeciwnikiem. Próbował skłonić Thralla do popełnienia jakiegoś błędu, jednak przeszkodził mu Herold Króla Lisza grożący Orgrimmarowi zniszczeniem. Chwilę później miasto zostało zaatakowane przez niezliczone plugastwa i jaszczury mrozu. Thrall i Garrosh ramię w ramię opuścili krąg, jednak Thrall obiecał młodemu Hellscreamowi, że dokończą tę walkę później. Thrall i Garrosh poprowadzili oddziały Hordy, które odparły atak Plagi, dzięki pomocy Saurfanga i Sylvanas. Po tym, jak zniszczono oddział Plagi, Garrosh ponownie poprosił o wysłanie go do Northrend. Tym razem Thrall się zgodził. Polecił Saurfangowi rozpocząć przygotowania do wojny. Garrosh_Challenging_Thrall.jpg|Hellscream wyzywa Thralla na pojedynek Mak'gora Garrosh_Thrall.jpg|Pojedynek wodzów w Kręgu Chwały Thrallvgarroshdc9.jpg|Pojedynek widziany w grze 'Wojna w Northrend' thumb|Garrosh Hellscream - naczelny wódz Hordy w [[Northrend.]] Garrosh Hellscream został mianowany Nadzorcą Ofensywy Wojennej Pieśni, głównej armii Ekspedycji Hordy do Northrend. Stacjonuje on w Domu Wojennej Pieśni w Borealnej Tundrze, na zachodnim wybrzeżu Northrend. W przeciwieństwie do swojego charakteru prezentowanego w Nagrandzie, gdzie był skryty i apatyczny, Garrosh jako dowódca Hordy w Northrend jest gorącokrwisty i lekkomyślny. Jego główny doradca, Wysoki Nadzorca Saurfang - który pił z tego samego pucharu, co Grom Hellscream - stara się powściągać dziką taktykę Garrosha, obawiając się, że rządza krwi znowu opęta Hordę, nawet po śmierci Mannorotha. Ta dwójka często kłóci się w kwestiach taktycznych, głównie jeśli chodzi o linie zaopatrzenia między Ostoją Wojennej Pieśni a siłami Opuszczonych w Wyjącym Fiordzie. Nawet jeśli się nie zgadza z Saurfangiem, Garrosh wydaje się odczuwać respekt wobec starego wojownika. Gdy Saurfang ostrzega Garrosha, że jeśli ten posunie się za daleko wobec Przymierza, to Saurfang osobiście go zabije, Garrosh nie kwestionuje jego słów ani nie wyzywa go na pojedynek, a nawet nie czyni nic, co mogłoby przybliżyć go do spełnienia groźby. Tajemnice Ulduaru Thrall i Garrosh zostali pilnie wezwani do Dalaranu, by pomówić z jego przywódcą, Rhoninem. Przybywając przed odejściem króla Variana Wrynna, Garrosh i król zaczęli ze sobą walczyć w Fioletowej Cytadeli, jednak Rhonin przerwał walkę za pomocą magicznej tarcy, zanim którykolwiek mógł zrobić drugiemu krzywdę. Rhonin zasugerował, że Horda i Przymierze powinni pracować razem wobec nowego zagrożenia ze strony Yogg-Sarona, jednak Garrosh i Varian są dalecy od współpracy, a Wrynn szybko odszedł. Garrosh wyraził opinię, że prawdziwy Wódz Wojenny nigdy nie bratałby się z tchórzami. 'Heart of War' Po wydarzeniach w Dalaranie Garrosh i Thrall udali się do Domu Wojennej Pieśni. Podczas podróży Garrosh wspominał zamierzchłe czasy, gdy Thrall po raz pierwszy sprowadził go do Orgrimmaru. Gdy Dom Wojennej Pieśni został obroniony przed atakiem Plagi, Thrall był świadkiem przyjmowania przez Garrosha raportu na temat sytuacji na Lodowej Koronie, gdzie Horda okrążała Przymierze podczas ich ofensywy. Thrall patrzył, jak Garrosh radzi sobie z sytuacją, mówiąc generałowi z Lodowej Korony, że Horda będzie walczyć z honorem, lub nie będzie walczyła wcale. Widząc to, czuł dumę ze swego wyboru. 'Koloseum Krzyżowców' Garrosh Hellscream wraz z Thrallem są obecni podczas zmagań w nowym Koloseum Krzyżowców na Koronie Lodu, otoczeni przez licznych bohaterów Hordy. Garrosh prosi Tiriona, by ten użył wojowników Hordy, by wyzwali na pojedynek bohaterow turnieju, by pokazać siłę Hordy. 'Cytadela Lodowej Korony' Garrosh pojawił się w Młocie Światłości wewnątrz Cytadeli Lodowej Korony. Oferował on ekipom rajdowym Hordy wzmocnienie Wojenna Pieśń Hellscreama. 'Niepokój Żywiołów' W trakcie Niepokoju Żywiołów Garrosh bronił Doliny Siły przed najeżdżającymi ją żywiołakami. Pomagał również graczom w zniszczeniu Koronowanej Księżniczki Theradras i Wielkiego Ambasadora Flamelasha. 'The Shattering' thumb|Thrall wręcza Hellscreamowi topór jego ojca Cairne Bloodhoof przybył do Domu Wojennej Pieśni, by spotkać się z Garroshem i Varokiem i mimo że był pod wrażeniem umocnień fortecy, to nie mógł nie porównać jej architektury do tej znanej ze wcześniejszych wojen. Gdy wojna w Northrend skończyła się na dobre, Garrosh został wezwany do Orgrimmaru by odbyć swój triumf w uznaniu zwycięstw Hordy pod jego przywództwem. Gdy Hellscream i Bloodhoof wyruszyli w stronę statku, zostali zaatakowani przez Kvaldirów, jednak Garrosh odkrył zakamuflowaną broń, dzięki której odparł atak. W trakcie rejsu Garrosh napotkał transportowiec Przymierza rozbity na morskich skałach. Nie planował się przejmować rozbitkami, lecz Cairne zmusił go do zastanowienia. Po przemyśleniu sprawy Garrosh przekazał załodze zapasy i żywność, mówiąc, że doświadczyli teraz zarówno potęgi Hordy, jak i jej litości. Garrosh wraz z załogą byli bardzo zadowoleni z efektu spotkania, chociaż Cairne miał wątpliwości. W Orgrimmarze Garrosh i weterani z Northrend otrzymali gorące przyjęcie od Thralla, a Hellscream zachęcał wszystkich towarzyszy broni do wzięcia udziału w świętowaniu. W uznaniu zasług, Thrall przekazał Garroshowi Rzeziowyjca, legendarny topór Groma. Młody Hellscream podszedł do broni z respektem, podobnie jak wcześniej jego ojciec. Ziemia w Durotarze jest jałowa, a ostatnimi czasy zaczęły pojawiać się oznaki niepokoju żywiołaków, a krainę zaczęły nękać katastrofy naturalne. Bez bezpiecznych szlaków zaopatrzeniowych, gdy nocne elfy z Cienistej Doliny odmawiały handlu z Hordą po katastrofie spod Bramy Klątwy, w oczy mieszkańców Orgrimmaru zajrzało widmo głodu. Thrall, Cairne i Hamuul Runetotem zdecydowali się na pokojowe negocjacje z elfami, gdyż Hamuul miał wysoką pozycję w Kręgu Cenariońskim zrzeszającym elfów i taurenów. Garrosh był rozgniewany tymi rozmowami. Postrzegając Bramę Klątwy jako katastrofę dla obu stron, Garrosh stanął na stanowisku, że nocne elfy nie mogą zabronić im podjęcia próby przeżycia i że orkowie powinni wziąć siłą to, co im potrzebne. Mimo że zwycięstwo w Northrend było przyczynkiem wielkiego święta w Hordzie, kłótnia pomiędzy Garroshem a Cairnem o sposób rozwiązania problemu była ostra, więc Thrall zwołał zebranie. Do Garrosha, wpatrującego się w czaszkę Mannorotha i pogrążonego w zadumie, podeszła tajemnicza Magatha Grimtotem. Natychmiast okazał wobec niej rezerwę, pamiętając, że jej plemię jako jedyne nie przysięgło wierności Hordzie. Magatha zaoferowała mu wsparcie mówiąc, że Ponury Totem dołączy do Hordy, kiedy będzie to konieczne. Powiedziała również, że Garrosh najlepiej wie, czego potrzebują orkowie. Niepokój wśród żywiołaków narastał, a w samym Orgrimmarze wybuchł pożar wywołany przez szalejące żywiołaki ognia. Nie mogąc już się porozumieć z oszalałymi istotami, Thrall zdecydował, że trzeba podjąć działanie, by odkryć przyczynę tego chaosu, więc rozpoczął przygotowania do podróży do Nagrandu. Nie mógł jej jednak podjąć jako Wódz wojenny, więc musiał znaleźć tymczasowego zastępcę. Natychmiast pomyślał o Cairnie, jednak ten nie był orkiem, a wybór starego taurena w takich czasach na pewno wywołałby niepokoje. Thrall ubolewał po śmierci Dranosha Saurfanga, który by się idealnie nadawał na Wodza Wojennego, a ta myśl podsunęła mu inną kandydaturę, która utrzyma Hordę razem podczas jego nieobecności: Garrosha. Garrosh został wezwany do Domu Grommasha, a Thrall oficjalnie mianował go pełniącym obowiązki Wodza Wojennego. Przyjmując tytuł Garrosh zaznaczył, że jego miejsce jest na polu bitwy, że wiele wie o wojnie i strategii, a mało o polityce. Thrall zapewnił go, że nie będzie samotny, że Cairne, Eitrigg i Vol'jin będą mu doradzać. Stając się najwyższym autorytetem w Hordzie, Garrosh rozpoczął naprawę zniszczeń wywołanych przez powstanie żywiołaków - zaczynając od przebudowy Orgrimmaru. To, co kiedyś było jedynie zbiorem chałup, stało się potężnym bastionem na miarę prawdziwej stolicy, wzmocnionym metalami użytymi do budowy Domu Wojennej Pieśni. Garrosh argumentował, że tym razem żaden ogień się nie rozprzestrzeni. Później wreszcie zdecydował się na spotkanie z Cairnem. Wydarzenia szybko wymknęły się Garroshowi spod kontroli - pokojowe spotkanie pomiędzy taurenami a nocnymi elfami zostało sabotowane przez agentów Młota Półmroku przebranych za agentów Hordy, którzy brutalnie wymordowali wszystkich zebranych, poza Hamuulem, który z niewiadomych przyczyn został oszczędzony. Runetotem, sądząc, że jest to sprawka Garrosha, poinformował Cairne'a o swoich podejrzeniach. Cairne stanął przed Garroshem, by zapytać go o zaistniałe wydarzenia, gdy ten właśnie kończył być rytualnie tatuowany. Wśród malowideł był wyraźny tatuaż na szczęce, podobny do tego, który miał jego ojciec, wykonany przez orczego tatuatora, który wykonywał również zdobienia u Groma. Cairne oskarżył Hellscreama o zaplanowanie niesprowokowanego ataku na druidów, jednak ten odparł, że gdyby to on stał za zamachem, ogłosiłby to światu. Po gwałtownej wymianie zdań skończył się ich sojusz - Cairne ogłosił, że Garrosh nie nadaje się, by przewodzić wspaniałej Hordzie i musi zostać zdetronizowany. Wyzwał go na pojedynek Mak'gora o tytuł Wodza Wojennego, a Hellscream podbił stawkę, oznajmiając, że będzie to pojedynek na śmierć i życie. Cairne przystał na ten warunek i poinformował Garrosha o zasadach prawidłowego Mak'gora - ubiorze i dozwolonym szamańskim błogosławieństwie wybranej przez walczących broni. Wcześniejsze spotkanie Garrosha z Magathą przyniosło owoce, a matriarchini Ponurego zaproponowała Hellscreamowi pobłogosławienie jego topora. thumb|Śmierć Cairne'a w pojedynku Mak'gora Garrosh i Cairne rozpoczęli walkę na orgrimmarskiej Arenie, w początkowej fazie skutecznie blokowali ciosy przeciwnika. Gdy Cairne zaczął zadawać potężniejsze ciosy, zepchnął Garrosha do narożnika. Ten spróbował desperackiego ataku, tnąc Bloodhoofa w pierś i rozbijając jego runiczną włócznię. Mimo że to był mocny cios, nie wydawał się być śmiertelnym - do czasu aż Cairne nieoczekiwanie upadł u jego stóp. Mimo zaskoczenia Garrosh wykorzystał sytuację i spoglądając po raz ostatni na Cairne'a, zadał mu śmiertelny cios. Bez wiedzy Garrosha Magatha użyła go jako narzędzia do zdrady Cairne'a. Pokrywając Rzeziowyjca trucizną sprawiła, że nawet najmniejsza rana miała się okazać dla Wysokiego Wodza śmiertelna. Uradowana Magatha przystąpiła do realizacji dalszego ciągu swojego planu: wrogiego przejęcia Thunder Bluff i zabicia syna i dziedzica Cairne,a, Baine'a Bloodhoofa. Garroshem targały sprzeczne emocje. Mimo że nie do końca rozumiał, dlaczego Cairne oskarżył go o taką zbrodnię, był zadowolony z efektu czystej walki. Eitrigg szybko wyprowadził go z błędu i po oględzinach ciała obaj zauważyli oczywiste ślady trucizny, która przypieczętowała los Cairne'a. Wściekły na siebie, że nieświadomie ograbił Cairne'a z prawa do czystej walki i na Magathę, która ograbiła go z honoru, Garrosh pozwolił, by gniew nim zawładnął. Magatha, władając już Thunder Bluff, poprosiła nowego Wodza Wojennego o pomoc. Garrosh listownie odmówił, życząc jej okrutnej śmierci i zapewniając, że żadne wsparcie nie będzie udzielone, a jej życie spoczywa w rękach Matki Ziemi. Mając nadzieję, że odnalazła w Hellscreamie pożyteczne narzędzie, Magatha była wściekła na tę odpowiedź. Pozbawiona pomocy Magatha i wciąż wobec niej lojalne Ponure Totemy zostali pokonani przez Baine'a Bloodhoofa i jego sojuszników. Garrosh i Baine spotkali się w Tysiącu Igieł, gdzie Hellscream podjął próbę odbudowy więzi z równie jak on zdradzonym nowym wodzem taurenów. Oczekując podobnego wyzwania, jak ze strony Cairne'a, Garrosh z zaskoczeniem usłyszał, że Baine nie bierze takiego rozwiązania pod uwagę. Widząc w Magacie prawdziwą zdrajczynię, Baine zaoferował Garroshowi lojalność swego ludu. Zachwycony Hellscream z radością ją przyjął. 'Edge of Night' Garrosh Hellscream poprowadził armie Hordy, których trzon miały stanowić oddziały Opuszczonych, do ataku na Gilneas. Mając zamiar zająć kraj dla portu, Hellscream był gotowy rozpocząć wielką inwazję, jednak dwie sprawy mu przerwały. Pierwszą była konieczność rozprawienia się z sugestią, a później prośbą Aptekarza Lydona o zezwolenie użycia plagi Opuszczonych, czemu Hellscream stanowczo się sprzeciwił. Drugą sprawą było pojawienie się Sylvanas Windrunner. Chociaż udało jej się przekonać go do powierzenia jej przywództwa w trakcie inwazji na Gilneas, w duchu Wódz Wojenny przyznał, że jego oczy przyglądają się Sylvanas uważniej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. 'As Our Fathers Before Us' Chociaż Garrosh i Baine zdołali odłożyć wzajemne spory dla dobra Hordy, mniej więcej w czasie nastąpienia Kataklizmu zaczęły pojawiać się nowe problemy. Przedsiębiorcze gobliny przekształcając Azsharę na potrzeby militarne zatruły orgrimmarskie zapasy wody, która przestała być zdatna do picia. Sfrustrowany Garrosh wyruszył do Thunder Bluff, by pomówić z Bainem i Hamuulem Runetotemem o dostawach wody z Mulgore, które mogłyby rozwiazać ten problem. Mimo że zarówno Wysoki Wódz, jak i archidruid Taurenów byli niechętni spełnieniu tej prośby, po negocjacjach Baine zgodził się ją zrealizować. Garrosh oznajmił, że na nim, jako Wodzu Wojennym Hordy, spoczywa obowiązek zapewnienia bezpieczeństwa swego ludu. Dostawy zaspokoiły Garrosha i niedługo naród durotarski miał świeżą wodę do picia. Postawa Hellscreama wobec taurenów sprawiła, że wielu z nich czuło się wyobcowanych; niektórzy nawet zastanawiali się nad wystąpieniem z Hordy z powodu uległości ich wodza w spełnianiu zachcianek Garrosha. Gdy Baine zmagał się z niesnaskami, dowiedział się również o bandach kolcozwierzy zagrażających zapasom wody i mordujących taurenów. Garrosh szybko się o tym dowiedział i przybył do Thunder Bluff, by wyjaśnić sprawę z Bloodhoofem. Wściekł się widząc niezłomne pragnienie Baine'a do pokojowego rozwiązania problemu. Wytknął Baine'owi, że kolcozwierze atakując ziemie Hordy i mordują jej mieszkańców i na to nie można absolutnie pozwolić. Garrosh zapewnił go, że zostaną podjęte zdecydowane działania, by rozprawić się z zagrożeniem raz na zawsze. Hellscream na czele niewielkiego, piętnastoosobowego regimentu Kor'kronów wdarł się do tuneli kolcozwierzy i wyrżnął w pień całe zastępy tych bestii. Gdy zwycięstwo wydawało się bliskie, kolcozwierze zastawiły groźną pułapkę i próbowały przytłoczyć Kor'kronów swoją liczebnością. Garrosh został przyparty do muru i mimo że położył trupem wielu wrogów, jego pozycja zaczęła słabnąć, szczególnie, że został rozbrojony. Gdy sprawa wyglądała naprawdę poważnie, do bitwy włączyli się Baine, Hamuul i liczni Słoneczni Wędrowcy. Gdy Wysoki Wódz pomógł wyrwać Rzeziowyjca z muru jaskini, ramię w ramię z Garroshem wyrąbali sobie drogę ucieczki. Chociaż Hellscream był wściekły, Baine poinformował go, że kolcozwierze też borykają się z niedoborem wody, a Hamuul stworzył dla nich rzekę, by nie musiały już nękać taurenów. Kolcozwierze znikły, a siły Hordy wróciły zwycięskie. Baine zapewnił Garrosha, że jeśli taureni będą ponownie potrzebowali pomocy, to się o nią zwrócą, po czym odwrócił się i poprowadził swych taurenów do Thunder Bluff. Ignorując dobrą radę, poważnie nie doceniając przeciwnika, pozwalając na niepotrzebne wymordowanie piętnastu elitarnych wojowników i wiedząc, że kompletnie się ośmieszył, Garrosh bez słowa wsiadł do sterowca i wyruszył do Orgrimmaru. Mimo nieporozumień Baine później zapewnił Hellscreama o swojej lojalności wobec Hordy, którą jego ojciec pomagał budować. 'Ofensywa w Cienistej Dolinie' Krótko po Kataklizmie Garrosh osobiście poprowadził żołnierzy na granicę Cienistej Doliny. Chociaż jego klan Wojennej Pieśni poczynił znaczące postępy pod rządami Wodza Wojennego Thralla, były one dalekie od ambitnych zamierzeń Wodza Hellscreama. Ten planował wznieść wielkie miasto w sercu lasu, które miało rywalizować potęgą i rozmiarami z samym Orgrimmarem. Mając bogate złoża minerałów na wyciągnięcie ręki i posiadając już narzędzia, dzięki którym jego lud będzie mógł wzrastać w siłę, Garrosh bezlitośnie wbił się w szeregi kaldorei, niosąc natychmiastowe zniszczenie Przyczółkowi Srebrnego Skrzydła. Dzięki przywiezionym z Northrend ujarzmionym protosmokom i uwięzionym magnataurom, których oswoił w dzieciństwie, Garrosh planował wreszcie zrealizować swoją wizję. Atak na Przyczółek był zdecydowanym zwycięstwem Hordy. Garrosh wspomniał zaciekły opór, jaki las stawił jego ojcu i zastanawiał się, co by powiedział o jego obecnym triumfie. Doszedł do wniosku, że nawet Thrall nie mógłby odmówić mu umiejętności i musiałby ugiąć się przed nim jako bohaterem orczej rasy i całej Hordy. Plan Garrosha rozwijał się dwutorowo - dowiedział się o spotkaniu przywódców Przymierza i wyprowadził atak na Przyczółek, by wywabić Tyrande Whisperwind. Tak, jak przewidywał, kapłanka przybyła, lecz jedyne, co zobaczyła, to topniejące szeregi Strażniczek, gdy Horda wypuściła na nie magnataury. W chaosie bitwy Tyrande została powalona i postrzelona przez orczych łuczników. Pewny zwycięstwa Garrosh zaczął świętować. Bitwę przerwało pojawienie się worgeńskich posiłków, na których czele stanęli Varian Wrynn i Genn Greymane, którzy rzucili się do walki z magnataurami. Wielokrotnie Garrosh starł się z Varianem w bitwie; każdy cios był blokowany, wet za wet, a każdy, kto próbował przerwać ten pojedynek, ginął. Mimo że początkowo walka była wyrównana, Varian zaczął zyskiwać przewagę. Walczył w wielkim skupieniu i z niespożytą energią. Gdy Hellscream słabł, Wrynn był wciąż pełen sił, co pozwalało mu kontynuować atak. W tym czasie ork się zagapił, a człowiekowi udało się go zranić i rozbroić. Obu walczących rozdzieliło jednak cielsko ginącego magnataura, co pozwoliło Garroshowi zebrać się do kupy. Chciał znów natrzeć na Variana, lecz został powstrzymany przez Kor'kronów, którzy nalegali na ogłoszenie odwrotu. Hellscream niechętnie na to przystał, chociaż przysiągł, że osobiście zabije Variana Wrynna. 'Cataclysm' thumb|left|Garrosh Hellscream w Orgrimmarzethumb|[[Warchief|Wódz wojenny Hellscream na swoim tronie]] Po Kataklizmie Garrosh zaczął zajmować znacznie twardsze stanowisko wobec Przymierza - bez przerwy popychając naprzód swoje oddziały przez Cienistą dolinę, by zabezpieczyć tak potrzebne surowce. Jego działania pozwoliły zażegnać narastający bunt, który kiełkował w Durotarze przed jego rządami. Hellscream uważa, że jeśli do uzyskania przez jego lud możliwości przeżycia konieczne jest przelanie krwi Przymierza, to niech tak będzie. Jego wstąpienie na tron poparła większość orków, którzy wierzyli w twarde instynkty wojowników i byli niechętni negocjacjom w sprawie potrzebnych surowców. Garrosh wysiedlił większość nie będących orkami mieszkańców Orgrimmaru, wierząc, że tylko przedstawiciele jego rasy są w stanie prawdziwie bronić miasta. Mimo tego każda rasa jest wciąż potrzebna i mimo że Hellscream był surowym władcą, dostrzegał wartość każdej z ras należących do Hordy i używał ich umiejętności. Krótko po Kataklizmie tworzył nową armię - Garad'kra, która miała rozprawić się z problemem centaurów. Hellscream nie przywiązywał wagi do opinii, jaką posiadał wśród innych ras i nie dbał o dyplomację - nie tylko w stosunkach z Przymierzem, ale i wewnątrz Hordy. Już wcześniej będąc nieufnym wobec innych odłamów Hordy, Garrosh zauważył, że niektórzy przywódcy frakcyjni są silniejsi, niż przypuszczał. Szybko popadł w konflikt z wodzem Mrocznej Włóczni Vol'jinem. ich stosunki popsuły się podobnie, jak miało to miejsce z Cairnem, a kulminacją była groźba wysunięta przez Vol'jina, że ten zabije Garrosha za jego żądzę wojny. Reperkusją niesnasek był masowy exodus trolli z Orgrimmaru. Wcześniejsza niezachwiana jedność Hordy stała się przeszłością. Po pokonaniu Księcia Handlowego Gallywixa Thrall wysłał goblińskich posłańców, by stanęli przed Garroshem i dołączyli do Hordy. Pokazano mu plakietkę SI:7, na co stwierdził, że zna ją aż za dobrze. Wydarzenia wspomniane w As Our Fathers Before Us mają miejsce po tym wydarzeniu. Niewielka tolerancja Hellscreama wobec działań Opuszczonych została wystawiona na cięższą próbę, gdy polecił on zdobyć Gilneas, by zapewnić Hordzie port we Wschodnich Królestwach. Chociaż początkowo inwazja szła gładko, Gilneańczycy zdołali wyprowadzić kontratak i wypędzić nieumarłych ze stolicy. Zirytowany Garrosh wysłał własne oddziały, by wsparły Opuszczonych, dzięki czemu udało się ponownie zająć miasto. Później Garrosh spotkał się z Sylvanas Windrunner w Lesie Srebrzystych Sosen i był obecny podczas pokazu nekromanckich zdolności val'kyr. Mimo że nieumarli byli pod wrażeniem tego rozwiązania jako możliwości podtrzymania własnej rasy, Hellscream był zniesmaczony. Nakazał Wysokiemu Wodzowi Cromushowi "pilnować" Sylvanas, którą później zrugał w ostrych słowach i odszedł. Garrosh wyraźnie zabronił używania klątwy Opuszczonych, chociaż słabsze jej wersje spotkały się z jego akceptacją. Większość nieumarłych nie przywiązywała jednak wagi do zakazu i nieraz użyła swej nowej broni. Podczas wydarzeń w Cienistej Dolinie demon imieniem Durak próbował odnowić uzależnienie orków od demonicznej krwi. Za ten akt Garrosh zażądał jego głowy. Przebywając w Dolinie Hellscream zwerbował Strzaskaną Włócznię, by móc wyprowadzić atak na nocne elfy z Mrocznego Brzegu. thumb|Hellscream zwalnia Krom'gara z obowiązków W trakcie kampanii w Górach Kamiennego Szponu dowodzonej przez Nadzorcę Krom'gara jeden z jego zepsutych generałów zaaranżował morderstwo neutralnych druidów studiujących na Polanie Thal'darah. Krom'gar użył potężnej bomby, by kompletnie zniszczyć Polanę, jednak sam Garrosh przybył do niego, by wytłumaczył się ze swoich działań. Cytując słowa, które usłyszał od "mądrego, starego bohatera" Garrosh złapał Krom'gara za kark i cisnął go z wysokości Posterunku Klifowych Wędrowców, zabijając go na miejscu. Z pokorą przyjął mowę o "łasce" wygłoszonej przez Wysokiego Wodza Cliffwalkera i podziękował mu za cenną lekcję. Później wysłał Wodza Bloodhilta, by zajął się sytuacją na Południowej Sawannie. Hellscream osobiście stanął na czele ataku na Wyżyny Zmierzchu, organizując potężną flotę powietrzną, która miała zmiażdżyć kult Młota Zmierzchu i zająć krainę dla Hordy. Poinformoano go o obecności floty morskiej Przymierza, na co wydał rozkaz natychmiastowego jej zniszczenia. Doprowadziło to - z powodu sabotażu od wewnątrz - do wprowadzenia Hordy w zasadzkę, gdzie została zaatakowana przez Deathwinga i jego smoki zmierzchu. Chociaż Garrosh własnymi rękami położył jedną z tych bestii, jego okręt flagowy doznał znacznych uszkodzeń i spadł do morza. Resztę floty spotkał podobny los, zakończony w morskich odmętach. Przez pewien czas Hellscream był uznawany za zaginionego w akcji. Bez bezpośredniego przywództwa Hellscreama, Horda zwróciła się do mieszkającego na Wyżynach klanu Smoczej Paszczy z prośbą o pomoc. Gdy negocjacje z ich przywódcą, Nadzorcą Mor'ghorem, zakończyły się fiaskiem, siły Hordy połączyły siły z rebeliantami Smoczej Paszczy, na których czele stanęła Wódz Zaela, której udało się zdetronizować Mor'ghora i jego fel orków. Garrosh, który przeżył katastrofę, przybył do Portu Smoczej Paszczy i oficjalnie wprowadził Zaelę i Smoczą Paszczę do Hordy. Gdy kampania na Wyżynach szła po jego myśsli, Garrosh zwrócił swą uwagę w inną stronę i odkrył, że za zasadzką stała zdrada Sauranoka Mistyka, który przeszedł na stronę Młota Zmierzchu. Garrosh szybko rozprawił się z Sauranokiem dzięki pomocy poszukiwaczy przygód. [[Jaina Proudmoore: Tides of War|'Jaina Proudmoore: Wichry Wojny']] Garrosh zaoferował amnestię każdemu członkowi klanu Czarnej Skały, który przysięgnie mu wierność. Jeden z nich, sprawny wojownik imieniem Malkorok, został osobistym ochroniarzem Hellscreama. Jego metodami uciszania niezadowolenia były zastraszanie, porwania i morderstwa, co spotkało się z niemym przyzwoleniem Wodza. W tym czasie Garroshowi udało się przeprowadzić blokadę Kalimdoru, co dało Hordzie znaczącą przewagę na morzach. Co być może najważniejsze, nowi sojusznicy Hellscreama dali mu możliwość trzymania Mrocznej Włóczni i taurenów na krótkiej smyczy, gdyż te ludy mogły spotkać się z natychmiastową reakcją, gdyby Baine lub Vol'jin podjęli jakiekolwiek ruchy przeciw niemu. Tym samym zachodnia Horda stała się zakładnikiem dobrego zachowania. Gdy Kataklizm przebrzmiał, a zagrożenie ze strony Deathwinga zostało zażegnane, Garrosh odkurzył swoje plany podboju. Założył on wygnanie Przymierza z Kalimdoru i zajęcie całego kontynentu dla potrzeb Hordy. Wyraził te pragnienia podczas spotkania przywódców (w którym poza Bainem Bloodhoofem, Vol'jinem, Sylvanas Windrunner, Lor'themarem Theronem i Księciem Gallywixem wzięli udział Malkorok oraz Eitrigg, jedyny doradca z czasów rządów Thralla). Garrosh planował zmieść Theramore z powierzchni ziemi i porazić Przymierze przewagą militarną. Później miał zamiar zwrócić się ku ziemiom nocnych elfów. Sylvanas nie podobał się ten plan, gdyż wiedziała, że w akcie zemsty za Theramore, Przymierze uderzy na Opuszczonych i sin'dorei. Nie pomogły zapewnienia Hellscreama, że Horda poradzi sobie z kontratakiem. Z przywódców tylko Lo'themar nie kwestionował celów i motywów Garrosha, a Gallywix dbał jedynie o swój zysk. Dzięki łączącej ich niechęci do Sylvanas, Garrosh zaczął patrzyć przychylniej na Therona. Mimo to nakazał pilnować wszystkich przywódców, ze szczególnym uwzględnieniem Lor'themara Therona, z którym wdał się w dyskusję o pojęciu lojalności. Garrosh bardzo pragnął zrozumienia, wierzył, że podbiciem Theramore zaskarbi sobie szacunek Baine'a i Vol'jina, którzy będą mogli zostać potem nagrodzeni za pomoc. Plany Hellscreama wobec wyspy Przymierza wybiegały daleko poza powszechnie dostępną wiedzę: agenci donieśli mu o istnieniu Soczewki Ogniskującej, a Garrosh nakazał wymordować eskortę niebieskich smoków jej pilnujących oraz dostarczenie artefaktu bezpośrednio do siebie. Nakazał również stworzenie kolejnej manobomby, potężnego wynalazku krwawych elfów, stworzonego przez Słoneczną Furię w Outland. Wódz wojenny poprowadził atak na Północną Strażnicę na drodze do Theramore (oraz użył go jako wymówki, by pozwolić wojownikom Hordy doświadczyć wspaniałej bitwy). Towarzyszyli mu Malkorok, Vol'jin, Baine oraz Gallywix. Garrosh zapamiętał chciwość księcia handlu, lecz nieobecność Sylvanas i Lor'themara również nie pozostała niezauważona. W miejsce Królowej Banshee pojawił się kapitan Frandris Farley oraz regiment Opuszczonych mających reprezentować jej interesy, natomiast w imieniu Lor'themara i Haldurona Brightwinga wystąpili krwawy rycerz Kelantir Bloodblade oraz dwa statki pełne elfickich wojowników. Dzięki udziałowi wszystkich ras Hordy Garrosh szybko zajął Północną Strażnicę i ruszył ku Theramore. Sojusznicy Garrosha w dalszym ciągu kontestowali kierunek, w którym zmierza Horda. Gdy Hellscream odmówił spotkania powołując się na konieczność przygotowania do nadchodzącej bitwy, Baine zwołał niewielką naradę, podczas której wyraził zaniepokojenie ze strony tych, którzy prezentowali w Hordzie bardziej umiarkowane stanowisko. Gdy tylko dowiedział się o fakcie, Garrosh wtargnął na to spotkanie i oskarżył zebranych, jak śmieją kwestionować jego działania. Zapewnił Baine'a i Hamuula, że nie jest Thrallem, którego określił jako słabego "pacyfistę", oskarżając swego poprzednika o sprowadzenie kłopotów na Hordę. Natychmiast odepchnął Kelantir Bloodblade, gdy ta próbowała interweniować, lecz szybko się opanował i powiedział, że mają szczęście, że wódz wojenny jest skłonny zignorować tę zdradę. Później Baine i Vol'jin próbowali przekonać Garrosha do przesunięcia wojsk i, ku ich własnemu zaskoczeniu, wódz nakazał odsunięcie statków. Garrosh wysłał Malkoroka na linię frontu, gdzie miał dowodzić Hordą w potyczkach wokół Theramore. Szpieg Hellscreama, mag imieniem Thalen Songweaver, przedarł się przez linię obrony miasta i pomógł Hordzie wedrzeć się do środka. Dzięki pomocy żołnierzy Hordy Thalenowi udało się uciec z więzienia po schwytaniu i wtedy cały plan Garrosha stał się wreszcie jasny. Hellscream nakazał całkowity odwrót po zepchnięciu Przymierza do serca Theramore. Manobomba, wzmocniona mocą skradzionej Soczewki Ogniskującej, została zrzucona prosto na miasto. Cała wyspa uległa anihilacji, a tej potężnej eksplozji nie przetrwały nawet insekty. Straty po stronie Przymierza były ogromne - wielu najlepszych generałów zginęło, a Lady Jaina Proudmoore ledwo uszła z życiem. Odnosząc całkowite zwycięstwo Garrosh triumfował. Mówił o głupocie swoich wrogów, że ukradł Soczewkę sprzed nosa samego Kirin Tor i że z Theramore nie pozostał kamień na kamieniu. Wielu wojowników również świętowało zwycięstwo, lecz byli również inni: przerażony Baine uciekł n bagna, by skryć się przed rzezią, którą zobaczył w oczach Malkoroka. Zastanawiał się również nad ironią sytuacji: Garrosh popełnił znacznie większy niehonorowy akt niż ten, za który stracił Zarządcę Krom'gara. Zwycięstwo nie mogło pozostać bez konsekwencji. Traumatyczne przeżycie oraz moce manobomby przemieniły Jainę, która przysięgła zniszczyć Garrosha. Jej żądza zemsty skupiała się na samym Orgrimmarze, dla którego szykowała rzeź podobną do tej, jakiej doświadczył jej lud, ostatecznie jednak opanowała chęć odwetu. Zamiast tego zaatakowała flotę Garrosha, która była związana walką z okrętami Variana Wrynna. Garrosh ponownie starł się z Varianem w trzecim już pojedynku. Tym razem radził sobie znacznie lepiej niż w Cienistej Dolinie, a bitwa zakończyła się zwycięstwem. Przymierze musiało się wycofać z Durotaru, nie odzyskując nawet Północnej Strażnicy. Uniknąwszy zniszczenia Orgrimmaru i wciąż trzymając Północną Strażnicę, Garrosh nakazał zwinięcie blokady brzegów Kalimdoru. Baine pochwalał tę decyzję sądząc, że Hellscream porzucił myśli o podboju. Ku jego przerażeniu Wódz przedstawił jednak nowy plan: zamiast wypędzania Przymierza z kontynentu, planował wydać mu totalną wojnę połączoną z ludobójstwem. Dowiedziawszy się, że straci poparcie Bloodhoofa, jeśli nastąpi kolejna katastrofa podobna do Theramore, Garrosh tylko się uśmiechnął mówiąc, że "zanotował jego opinię". Brutalne rządy Garrosha wywołały kilka efektów, zarówno dla jego przyjaciół, jak i wrogów: Vol'jin, mimo że geograficznie był najbardziej narażony na gniew Wodza Wojennego, porzucił wszelkie związane z nim nadzieje i wycofał się na Wyspy Echowe, by zaplanować swój kolejny ruch; Baine, przerażony żądzą ludobójstwa, również wycofał się do Mulgore, podczas gdy Jaina Proudmoore (obecnie jako nowa przywódczyni Kirin Tor po tym, jak Garrosh pośrednio zabił Rhonina) - mimo poprawienia stanu umysłu - poświęciła wszystko, by odsunąć Hellscreama od władzy. W tym samym czasie Varian dowiedział się o rosnącej opozycji w szeregach Hellscreama i planuje wykorzystać tych "rebeliantów w Hordzie", by w szerokim ujęciu usunąć Garrosha. Sam Garrosh wygłosił twardą deklarację: każdy mężczyzna, kobieta czy dziecko, które pomoże Przymierzu w trakcie wojny lub odpuści swoje obowiązki, będzie narażony na gniew Kor'kronów. 'Mists of Pandaria' Z powodu zniszczenia Theramore Przymierze jest jeszcze bardziej zdeterminowane, zamiast zmiażdżone, co planował Garrosh. Dowiadując się o licznych bitwach morskich dowodzonych przez niedawno promowanego generała Nazgrima, Wódz Wojenny ku własnemu zaskoczeniu dowiedział się, że podczas jednej z potyczek żołnierze Przymierza wylądowali na nieznanej ziemi. Wściekł się, że jego przeciwnicy znaleźli się tam pierwsi i nakazał Nazgrimowi zebranie najlepszych ludzi, by zabezpieczyć nową krainę dla potrzeb Hordy. Krótko potem Garrosh powitał nowych pandarenów, którzy przysięgli wierność Hordzie wraz z Ji Firepawem. Podczas zadania 10 Joining the Horde wyraża swoje oczekiwania wobec nich oraz sprawdza ich umiejętności bojowe w walce ze schwytanymi bestiami trzymanymi w Pierścieniu Chwały. Umiłowanie wojny Garrosha zjednoczyło jego wrogów - nie tylko tych z Przymierza, ale również wewnątrz Hordy. Okazuje się, że Hellscream dokonuje jakichś ohydnych aktów pod powierzchnią Orgrimmaru. Ostatni patch do World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria zawierał Oblężenie Orgrimmaru, które położyło kres rządom Hellscreama jako Wodza Wojennego Hordy. 'Lądowanie' thumb|Garrosh Hellscream ląduje wraz z [[Dominance Offensive|Ofensywą Dominacji]] Około dwa miesiące po odkryciu Pandarii Garrosh osobiście przybył na czele floty Hordy i natychmiast ruszył, by usunąć przymierze z wybrzeży Krasarangu. Po raz kolejny starł się z Vol'jinem na temat polityki prowadzonej z nowo wybudowanego Punktu Dominacji, co zakończyło się tym, że Hellscream zlecił zabójstwo przywódcy Mrocznej Włóczni (pod pozorem wysłania Vol'jina na misję razem z Kor'kronami. Trollowi udało się przeżyć zamach, okazało się również, że Hellscream ogłosił stan wojenny na Wyspach Mrocznej Włóczni. Niektórzy członkowie Hordy połączyli się z byłym wodzem Thrallem, by wyzwolić wyspę i pobić żołnierzy Garrosha. W czasie nieobecności Vol'jina Thrall objął władzę nad wyspą. Herosi Hordy dostali polecenie poinformowania Hellscreama o śmierci Vol'jina i pozostania w pobliżu Wodza Wojennego - kupując opozycji cenny czas i poszukując podobnie myślących członków Hordy, którzy mogliby ocalić koalicję, zanim władza Garrosha do reszty ją unicestwi. Później Hellscream udał się do Kaplicy Dwóch Księżyców, gdzie pojawił się u boku Malkoroka, Ishi i lorda regenta Quel'Thalas, Lor'themara Therona. Od Malkoroka dowiedział się o rasie mogu i zainteresował się ich rządami twardej ręki oraz technologią im dostępną (wspominając, że tyle może się od nich nauczyć), szczególnie umiejętnością tworzenia nowych wojowników i podkręcania emocji do granic możliwości, by drastycznie zwiększyć umiejętności bojowe. Garrosh wysłał ekspedycję pod kierunkiem Fanlyra Silverthorna na Płaskowyż Przodków i czekał na efekty. Był uradowany, gdy Fanlyr dostarczył mu informacji o Boskim Dzwonie. Następnie Garrosh udał się do Obozu Ognia Bataar, który przemienił w siedzibę Hordy, gdzie sprawdzał pogłoski na temat dzwonu dostarczone przez Delię Sunseeker. To tutaj Agent Connelly i poszukiwacz przygód z Przymierza podjęli się misji szpiegowania Hellscreama i przejęli informację o Boskim Dzwonie. Lor'themar wraz ze swoim regimentem zostali wysłani do Mogujii, lecz zostali pokonani przez mogu. Garrosh oskarżył Therona o zatajenie informacji o przewadze liczebnej, co doprowadziło do niepotrzebnych strat wśród krwawych elfów. Później Hellscream obserwował Therona i jego elfy w ruinach mogu na Kun-Lai. Krwawe elfy planowały schwytać ich przywódcę, Shan Kiena. Lor'themar wysłał bohatera Hordy wraz z obieżyświatem i krwawym rycerzem, by pokonali wodza mogu. Garrosh przybył na pole bitwy i cisnął weń Rzeziowyjca, niemal go zabijając. Próbował zeń wycisnąć informacje o Boskim Dzwonie, lecz Shan Kien jedynie zeń drwił. Gdy Hellscream przygotowywał się do zadania ostatecznego ciosu, Fanlyr powstrzymał go mówiąc, że mogu są jedynym kluczem do Boskiego Dzwonu i że krwawe elfy skłonią go do mówienia. Hellscream zgodził się i odszedł mówiąc, że jeśli Fanlyr jeszcze raz okaże mu brak szacunku, jego głowa zostanie nabita na włócznię w Orgrimmarze. Shan Kien zostałzabrany do Marszu Garrosh'ar. Tymczasem do Kaplicy Dwóch Księżyców przybył również Baine Bloodhoof z zamiarem zlikwidowania (lub posprzątania) bałaganu, który wprowadził Garrosh, w tym uleczenia splugawionych przez sha żołnierzy w Kaplicy. Hellscream wdał się w dyskusję z Lor'themarem i Bainem na temat potęgi sha. Nalegał, by Horda przejęła kontrolę nad tą mocą. Theron wyruszył do Silvermoon z artefaktem sha, gdzie miał poddać go badaniom. Później Hellscream wysłał poszukiwacza przygód, by przyniósł z Silvermoon wiadomości. Podobnie jak wcześniej Vol'jin, Lor'themar coraz poważniej niepokoił się o rządy Garrosha; po licznych przykładach, kiedy wódz nie okazywał szacunku jego ludowi (w tym rozkazu zabrania artefaktu mogu, co miało doprowadzić do uwolnienia sha w Silvermoon), Lor'themar rozważał nawet wyprowadzenie Quel'Thalas z Hordy i rozważenie starych sojuszy. Garrosh wraz z Bainem ruszyli do Marszu Garrosh'ar, gdzie poddali Shana Kiena przesłuchaniu, by dowiedzieć się o miejscu przechowywania Boskiego Dzwonu. Baine znalazł na to spokojniejszą metodę, która okazała się skuteczna - Shan Kien zdradził lokalizację grobowca, w którym przechowywano Dzwon. Jednak i tym razem Przymierze szpiegowało, odkrywając tajemne miejsce. Garrosh wysłał Ishi, by odzyskała dzwon, lecz ta przybyła za późno, gdyż kaldorei wkroczyli do grobowca na krótko przed przybyciem Hordy i zabrali Dzwon do Darnassus. Wtedy Hellscream wysłał Fanlyra Silverthorna, swego agenta wśród Sunreaverów oraz bohaterów Hordy, by odzyskali Dzwon ze stolicy nocnych elfów. Jaina Proudmoore odkryła rolę, jaką odegrali Sunreaverzy i wygnała ich z Dalaranu. Wielu uciekających krwawych elfów (w tym sam przywódca, Aethas Sunreaver) zostało uratowanych przez Wielkiego Mistrza Rommatha; w rezultacie Sunreaverzy oskarżyli Garrosha o doprowadzenie do ich wygnania, podobnie jak zrobiła to Jaina. Akt ten położył kres myślom Lor'themara o dołączeniu do Przymierza: organizując kradzież Dzwonu z Darnassus i dowiadując się o rozmowach Therona z Varianem (zrzucając za to winę na krwawe elfy), Garrosh mógł sabotować ruchy sin'dorei. Później Garrosh zebrał potężne siły Hordy w Zasięgu Cesarza, mając Boski Dzwon przy boku. Przemawiał o wielkim przeznaczeniu Hordy, jak użyje Dzwonu, by usunąć z orków wszelką słabość i wzmocnić Hordę. Garrosh zabił w Boski Dzwon i przemienił swoich kor'kronów w sha. Gdy zostali oni powstrzymani przez poszukiwaczy przygód, przybył książę Anduin Wrynn, próbując powstrzymać Garrosha przed użyciem Boskiego Dzwonu. Błagania pozostały bez odpowiedzi, a Garrosh użył dzwonu, by sha opanowały jego ulubienicę Ishi, która starła się z poszukiwaczami przygód. Chociaż zachęcał swoich żołnierzy do przyjęcia energii sha, nikt nie był w stanie jej opanować. W rezultacie bitwy Anduin użył Harmonicznego Młotka, by przemienić chaos Dzwonu w czystą harmonię. Ogłuszyło to Hellscreama, lecz szybko ocknął się i zniszczył dzwon, a gruz przygniótł księcia Anduina. Kamienie pogruchotały kości księcia; Garrosh sądził, że jest martwy, więc pozostawił wybrańców Przymierza przy życiu, by donieśli Varianowi o śmierci syna, co miało pokazać cenę za jego opór. Następnie odszedł, śmiejąc się z domniemanego cierpienia Przymierza i szczególnie króla Variana. Mimo że Boski Dzwon został zniszczony, Garrosh wciąż planował opanować energię sha. 'Król Grzmotu' Ponoć Garrosh okopał się w Punkcie Dominacji, nie przywiązując wagi do Wyspy Grzmotu. Lor'themar Theron poprowadził silny oddział Sunreaverów przeciwko wskrzeszonemu Królowi Grzmotu, by przejąć jego zbrojownię i użyć przeciw Garroshowi w planowanym powstaniu. 'Eskalacja' Zmęczone dążeniami Garrosha do wojny znaczne masy Hordy zaczęły się przeciwko niemu buntować. Hellscream uznał całą Mroczną Włócznię za zdrajców Hordy, zmuszając ich do porzucenia domostw i bezlitośnie mordując członków plemienia. Wcześniej już widoczny podział rasowy w Orgrimmarze wszedł na kolejny poziom, gdy Dolina Duchów została przejęta przez Kor'kronów, a mieszkańcy miasta nie będący orkami zostali otoczeni. Ten bieg wypadków skłonił Lor'themara i Vol'jina do wprawienia w ruch działań, by zdetronizować Garrosha z powodu bezpośredniego zagrożenia dla ich narodów. Gdy Theron kończył swą misję na Wyspie Grzmotu za morzem, wódz Mrocznej Włóczni został zmuszony do ogłoszenia otwartej rebelii i powrotu do Durotaru. Tak zwana Rebelia Mrocznej Włóczni, pierwszy cios zadany Garroshowi, doprowadził do przejęcia przez powstańców Wysp Echowych oraz Wzgórza Brzytew. Thrall, Baine Bloodhoof oraz Chen Stormstout zaoferowali swoje wsparcie, walcząc coraz bliżej bram Orgrimmaru. Garrosh musiał się również mierzyć z zagrożeniem inwazją Przymierza. Agenci SI:7 zostali wysłani, by zebrać wieści o ruchach Hellscreama i przygotować pole dla lądowania głównych sił Przymierza, jak również zorientować się w sytuacji rebeliantów. By podkopać pozycję Wodza Wojennego, Przymierze zaoferowało powstańcom wsparcie. Garrosh nie porzucił chęci zdobycia pandariańskich artefaktów i wysłał goblińską ekipę górniczą, by odkopała mroczne siły drzemiące pod powierzchnią Doliny Wiecznych Kwiatów oraz przeniosła je do Orgrimmaru, gdzie miały być składowane w Rozpadlinie Szalejącego Ognia. Agenci Hordy spekulowali, że Garrosh szykuje kolejną inwazję, której cel jednak nie był znany. Hellscream wezwał na pomoc Zaelę oraz Nazgrima, by ci pokonali rebelię oraz zajęli się rekrutacją najemników, którzy mieli wesprzeć Kor'kronów. 'Oblężenie Orgrimmaru' thumb|Hellscream podczas oblężenia Orgrimmaru Gdy gobliny kopiące w Dolinie Wiecznych Kwiatów odkryły zapieczętowane serce zmarłego Starego Bóstwa, Y'Shaarja, Garrosh wyruszył, by osobiście zobaczyć zdobyty skarb. Widząc, że tli się w nim jeszcze życie, Garrosh wyrąbał sobie drogę przez szeregi Shado-Pan, by zanurzyć je w stawach znajdujących się w dolinie. U ich brzegów starł się z Mistrzem Shado-Pan, Taranem Zhu, który próbował położyć kres szaleństwu Hellscreama, lecz został pokonany,, gdy wódz wojenny zarzucił mu łańcuch na szyję i nadział na Rzeziowyjca. Garrosh zachował wroga przy życiu, by pozostałe rasy na pewno ruszyły, by go powstrzymać, na co wyraźnie liczył; bez względu na to, jakich sił użyją pozostali, Garrosh był pewny, że nowo pozyskana potęga pozwoli mu przetrwać, a wszyscy, którzy mu się przeciwstawią, zawisną na wieżach Orgrimmaru. Garrosh cisnął drzemiące serce do stawu, wywołując chaotyczną eksplozję energii sha, która skaziła okoliczną ziemię. Hellscream wycofał się do swojej podziemnej fortecy, pozostawiając za sobą nawet broń ojca, zamiast niej biorąc wykuty przez Stare Bóstwo jej makabryczny obraz - Xal'atoha. Hellscream zabrał serce do osobistego sanktuarium położonego w Podziemnym Domu, wielkim kompleksie zlokalizowanym głęboko w Rozpadlinie Szalejącego Ognia pod Orgrimmarem. Gdy w całym mieście wprowadzono stan wojenny, Garrosh wydawał rozkazy ze swej kryjówki i planował podbicie świata przy pomocy swojej Prawdziwej Hordy oraz nowych mocy. Wpuścił tam Paragonów Klaxxi, którzy służyli za strażników Serca. Przekazał również część swojej mocy Malkorokowi. Przymierze oraz Horda (pod wspólną nazwą "Rebelii Mrocznej Włóczni") uformowali koalicję w celu obalenia szalonego dyktatora, która szybko zyskała wsparcie w postaci poszukiwaczy przygód, którzy poradzili sobie ze skażeniem w Dolinie Wiecznych Kwiatów. Rebelia rozpoczęła oblężenie Orgrimmaru i udało jej się przebić do Podziemnego Domu, przedrzeć przez liczne pułapki oraz adiutantów Hellscreama, by na końcu zobaczyć Thralla stojącego naprzeciw Garrosha i błagającego o porzucenie marzeń o ludobójczej wojnie. Garrosh odmówił współpracy, nazywając Thralla słabym i twierdząc, że z radością zniszczy wszystko, co stworzyły Przymierze i Horda. Przez pewien czas nawet torturował swego dawnego mentora, gdy jego Mroczny Szaman torturował żywioły na całe mile wokół miasta. Thrall przezwyciężył jednak niemoc i starł się z Garroshem w pojedynku, lecz został łatwo pokonany. Następnie Hellscream zwrócił się ku poszukiwaczom przygód i ruszył do walki ze wsparciem Prawdziwej Hordy, żelaznych gwiazd i mocy samego Y'Shaarja. Bitwa toczyła się nie tylko w Podziemnym Domu, lecz również w wypaczonym kieszeniowym wymiarze Y'Shaarja, ukształtowanym tak, by odzwierciedlał niewiarygodne zniszczenia, jakie sha wywołały w Pandarii. Poszukiwacze przygód jednak przetrwali, a w ostatnim akcie rozpaczy Garrosh stał się awatarem Starego Bóstwa, przejmując resztę mocy Serca. To wciąż było za mało i wreszcie Wódz Wojenny padł od ran, a moc Y'Shaarja uciekła z jego osłabionego ciała, a Shado-Pan pojmała go jako zbrodniarza wojennego. Prawdopodobne wizje przyszłości W jednej z najczarniejszych wizji przyszłości, przedstawionej poprzez artefakt Garrosh zrównał z ziemią Stormwind, pozostawiając cały Port w ruinach i splugawiony przez moc Y'Shaarja. Nadział również na włócznie trupy wszystkich zbuntowanych przywódców Hordy, jak również członków dynastii Wrynnów, Jainy Proudmoore, Tyrande Whisperwind oraz Tarana Zhu wzdłuż schodów wiodących do miasta, co miało służyć za okrutne ostrzeżenie dla tych, którzy chcieliby sprzeciwić się nowemu ładowi. Taką wizję można zobaczyć podczas walce z Garroshem w wersji heroicznej. Inna wizja przedstawia go pokonanego i leżącego na ziemi pomiędzy przywódcami Hordy i Przymierza. Ostatnia wizja przedstawia Hellscreama uwięzionego w klatce w Świątyni Białego Tygrysa, gdzie odwiedził go Anduin Wrynn, co prawdopodobnie stanowi nawiązanie do sceny z powieści Zbrodnie Wojenne. 'Porażka i uwięzienie' thumb|Hellscream pokonany Gdy poszukiwacze przygód z Przymierza/Hordy pokonali Garrosha i Serce Y'Shaarja, Hellscream został powalony i rozbrojony. Thrall, nachylając się nad ciałem byłego ucznia, wyraził swoje wielkie nim rozczarowanie i szykował się do zadania ostatecznego ciosu; wyrok śmierci miał zadać Młot Zguby, lecz w ostatniej chwili Thralla powstrzymał król Varian Wrynn, który stwierdził, że sam Thrall nie może decydować o karze Garrosha. Taran Zhu i Wiedziciel Cho zasugerowali, by zabrać Hellscreama do Pandarii, gdzie miałby stanąć przed sądem za swe zbrodnie przeciwko narodom Azeroth, na co obaj przywódcy się zgodzili. Garrosha wyprowadzili w łańcuchach Taran Zhu oraz Shado-Pan. 'Zbrodnie Wojenne' Uwięziony w Świątyni Białego Tygrysa Hellscream śnił o swym ojcu oraz jego domu, Draenorze. Zastanawiał się, czy gdyby jego ojciec wciąż żył, byłby dumny z syna. thumb|Zbrodnie wojenne Ostatecznie Kairozdormu z pomocą Wrathiona uwolnił Garrosha z więzienia i przeniósł do Draenoru z przeszłości, co stanowiło początek wydarzeń, które będą miały miejsce w World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor. 'Gul'dan and the Stranger' Gul'dan wysłał wiadomość do orków obiecując im niezmierzoną potęgę. Grommash Hellscream wysłał Garrosha pod przebraniem posłańca, by dowiedzieć się więcej o intencjach okrutnego orka. Gul'dan odparł, że doznał wizji, w której Legion chciał uczynić z orków swą awangardę. Ku zdziwieniu Gul'dana Garrosh wiedział, że służba Legionowi wiąże się z wypiciem krwi Mannorotha i uwięzieniem orków. Wściekły na oskarżenia i mieniący się bogiem Gul'dan powiedział Garroshowi, że za trzy dni orkowie będą pili krew Mannorotha na górskim szczycie i stamtąd pomaszerują do zwycięstwa. Garrosh odrzucił kaptur, ujawniając swoją tożsamość i oznajmił, że za trzy dni Grommash również stanie na szczycie i poprowadzi orków ku ich ''prawdziwemu'' przeznaczeniu. 'World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor' Tego pamiętnego dnia, gdy orkowie mieli wypić krew Mannorotha i stać się niewolnikami Legionu, Garrosh towarzyszył ojcu w konfrontacji z Gul'danem i przekazaniu odpowiedzi klanu Wojennej Pieśni. Tym razem Grommash odmówił wypicia krwi, a jego syn zaplanował zasadzkę na czarnoksiężnika i samego Mannorotha Destruktora, używając nowej orczej technologii. Żelazna Gwiazda wystrzeliła parę połączonych łańcuchem włóczni, wiążąc na chwilę demona. Po zaciekłej walce Gromowi udało się zabić władcę otchłani. Garrosh rzucił się, spychając ojca z trasy fali uderzeniowej wyzwolonej przez śmierć Mannorotha, która była bezpośrednią przyczyną jego śmierci w pierwotnej historii. Przewracając zamroczonego Gul'dana, Garrosh wyciągnął skąpanego w demonicznej krwi Rzeziowyjca i rzucił go w kierunku ojca, który ogłosił zebranym masom zwycięstwo i niepodległość - jako zdobywcy, lecz nigdy niewolnicy. Był to kluczowy moment, do którego prowadzić miało wtrącenie Garrosha w historię, które zakończyło się powstaniem Żelaznej Hordy. Niedługo po przybyciu do Draenoru Garrosh zdobył znaczące wpływy jako jeden z Wodzów Żelaznej Hordy, często pojawiając się u boku ojca. Osobiście jest odpowiedzialny za inwazję Żelaznego Marszu na Azeroth. Nakazał Zaeli zajęcie Wyższej Iglicy Czarnej Skały jako wysuniętego przyczółku, gdzie miano stworzyć broń, która doprowadzi do erupcji Czarnej Skały, która zniszczyłaby znaczną część kontynentu, w tym Stormwind. W Draenorze Hellscream zrekrutował Pauli'ego Rocketsparka i Kompanię Blackfuse'a, by stworzyli niezbędną technologię dla Żelaznej Hordy w Zajezdni Ponurych Torów. thumb|Szczątki Garrosha Hellscreama Garrosh ostatecznie został pokonany przez Thralla, który wyzwał go na pojedynek mak'gora w Grommasharze. Stoczyli pojedynek u Kamieni Proroctwa, gdzie Garrosh po raz pierwszy dowiedział się o odkupieniu win jego ojca. Podczas walki Garrosh wyrzucał Thrallowi, że wszystkie jego działania były dyktowane dobrem Hordy; szaman odparł, że on "zawiódł Hordę". W amoku Hellscream zaatakował Thralla gołymi rękoma, wrzeszcząc, że to on uczynił go Wodzem Wojennym. "Zostawiłeś mnie, żebym po tobie sprzątał! Zawiodłeś MNIE!". Wznosząc dłoń, Garrosh wyrzucił Thrallowi, że ten "nigdy nie miał w sobie siły prawdziwego wojownika." Ten odparł, że jego moc nie jest wojowniczej, lecz szamańskiej natury, następnie wzywając żywioły, które skupiły się wokół Garrosha. Zgnieciony kamienną dłonią Garrosh zawył, że to Thrall uczynił go tym, kim był; szaman odparował, że Hellscream wybrał swoje własne przeznaczenie. Kres życiu Garrosha Hellscreama położył pojedynczy piorun. Zadania The Burning Crusade * * * Wrath of the Lich King * * * * * * * * Cataclysm * * * * * * * * * * * Mists of Pandaria * * * * * * * * * Cytaty thumb * "Po tym, co on zrobił dla CIEBIE i TWOICH ludzi? MAK'GORA!" (Do Thralla, gdy ten wspomniał, że Grom Hellscream był lekkomyślny) * "Zdradzieckie PSY Przymierza! Wzywacie Pana Demonów przeciwko HORDZIE?! Wasza śmierć będzie szybka!" (Do jainy i Variana w Srebrzystym Koloseum) Rozmowa z Saurfangiem w Ostoi Wojennej Pieśni Saurfang kroczy po mapie centrum kontynentu oraz części Borealnej Tundry, wskazuje wrażliwe punkty, wreszcie schodzi z mapy i staje przed Garroshem. Saurfang wraca na swoje miejsce. Garrosh podchodzi do mapy i klęka. Garrosh wstaje. :Garrosh Hellscream niszczy figurki i flagę oznaczającą na mapie Fort Rycerstwa. :Garrosh Hellscream niszczy figury i flagę oznaczającą Valgarde i Fort Zachodniej Straży. Garrosh wraca na swoje miejsce. Saurfang obraca się mówiąc. Dialog na Ziemiach Srebrzystego Turnieju :Thrall, Garrosh i ich eskorta wychodzą z Pawilonu Sunreavera i idą ścieżką biegnącą do Kręgu Bohaterów, zatrzymując się po środku kręgu. :Grupa rusza do zachodniego wejścia do Koloseum, gdzie oczekuje Wysoki Dowódca Tirion Fordring. :Grupa wchodzi do samego koloseum i znika wewnątrz. Próba Bohatera (Horda wygrywa) Spotkanie podczas Niepokoju Żywiołów :(Wspólnie) : : (krótka pauza) Filmy Horde goes to War, Thrall vs Garrosh|Pierwszy pojedynek Garrosha i Thralla Warlords of Draenor – Nagrand Finale|Drugi pojedynek Garrosha i Thralla Uwagi * Serwer PvE w Stanach Zjednoczonych, nazwany na cześć Garrosha Hellscreama, ruszył 8 stycznia 2009 roku. Linki zewnętrzne Galeria Images (4).jpg Images (2).jpg Pobrane.jpg Images (1).jpg Images.jpg Garroshloadingscreen.jpg GarroshCataclysm.jpg Garroshbattle.jpg Garrosh hellscream by tay x-d3bdtto.png Garrosh hellscream by tamplierpainter-d3bypro.jpg cx.jpg de:Garrosh Höllschrei en:Garrosh Hellscream es:Garrosh Hellscream fr:Garrosh Hurlenfer nl:Garrosh Hellscream Kategoria:Orkowie Kategoria:Ważne postacie Kategoria:Horda Kategoria:Historia Kategoria:Borean Tundra NPC Kategoria:Nagrand NPC Kategoria:Nagrand quest giver Kategoria:Icecrown NPC Kategoria:Orgrimmar NPC Kategoria:Orgrimmar quest giver Kategoria:Twilight Highlands NPC Kategoria:Twilight Highlands quest giver Kategoria:Hearthstone hero Kategoria:Jaina Proudmoore: Wichry Wojny Kategoria:Zbrodnie Wojenne Kategoria:Zmarłe postacie Kategoria:Unikalny model Kategoria:Unikalny głos Kategoria:Nagrand (Warlords of Draenor) NPC